Love of a nightmare
by Faelang
Summary: Hiroshi wished for one thing and one thing only,true love. When Hex brings her this but then takes it away,She dies inside. She pledges to hate guys and beware love. But when Nakanishi comes along will she act the same way? Or will she find Real love?...
1. Somewhat Prologue

Love of a Nightmare  
>chapter 1: Somewhat prologue<p>

Hiroshi wished for one thing and one thing only. True love. But Hiroshi's wish was never granted. Untill Hex came along. Hiroshi became truly happy and loved Hex. But Hex only used her. So when Hex disappeared and broke up with Hiroshi, she died inside. From then on she promised herself to hate guys and beware love. To escape her past she moved into a castle in the woods. That way she could be alone in such a big house she would think she wasn't alone and could never be sure if she was or not. Meanwhile, Nakanishi, a young boy abandoned in the woods wandered around looking for his home or sheleter. Lost and Scared he wandered into Hiroshi's castle. Thinking it was abandoned, he decided to stay there until he could find his way back home. Hiroshi saw him and decided to kill him, but then she stopped and thought about how she could have fun with him and get revenge for what happened to her. That night Nakanishi fell asleep on her living room floor while she watched him from her hidden room and thought about the many ways she was going to torture him.


	2. The beautiful Hiroshi

"_Look at him. Who does he think he is anyways? Breaking into MY castle, sitting on MY floor. He's a boy a stupid creature, one of god's worst creations by far." _Thought Hiroshi. _"What should I do to him first? I should treat him like Hex treated me. Make him think I love him then torture him by running off. But no, that's not good enough! Think hard about this Hiroshi…" _Hiroshi had just waken up and was on the balcony that came out of her bedroom and onto the living room. She was looking down at sleeping Nakanishi. Thinking about what she was going to do to him when he woke up. "**I GOT IT!" **shouted Hiroshi out loud. She yelped and jumped in her room and hid herself. "_you stupid girl! Why did you yell! You could have woken up the boy! Is he even a boy? He looks about my age… your getting off topic! Now that you have your idea you have to get ready before he wakes up unless your stupidity already woke him up…!" _she smacked herself and thought to herself quietly about how she was going to prepare her brilliant plan. She peeked outside her room to make sure the boy wasn't awake yet. Then walked back into her room and changed into a short dress ,put on a mask to hide her face, and then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. By the time Nakanishi woke up she had already set the table and had the food out on the plates.  
>"Well about time you got up! Silly boy" Said Hiroshi smiling as she walked up to Nakanishi and scruffed his hair.<br>"Do I know you?" asked Nakanishi yawning.  
>"Of course not, but this is my house. And you are my guest so I made you breakfast!"<br>"Thank you….but…I'd rather not…." Said Nakanishi looking strangely at Hiroshi  
>"Well I insist, you're going to work for it later anyways, and what's your name?" said Hiroshi quietly<br>"My name is Nakanishi, what's yours? And did I hear you say I had to WORK for it?"  
>"Nice to meet you my name is Hiroshi" She said smiling falsely<br>"Nice to meet you to Hiroshi but you still did not answer my question…" Said Nakanishi shaking Hiroshi's hand slowly.  
>"Oh the work thing right? Yes you are going to do everything I say" said Hiroshi smiling<br>Nakanishi looked at Hiroshi wide-eyed and curious. "What makes you think that?" asked Nakanishi smirking.  
>"Simple, You broke into my house without permission. So either I kill you, or you do everything I say" said Hiroshi seriously.<br>"I didn't know this was your house and you cant do that! People will look for me." Said Nakanishi staring at Hiroshi's mask.  
>"Hmf, Not in here they won't this place is apparently "cursed"" said Hiroshi laughing.<br>"well it doesn't look cursed to me, and why are you wearing that mask, let me see your face!" said Nakanishi reaching for the mask.  
>Nakanishi yanked the mask off and Hiroshi's hood fell down. Revealing Hiroshi's beautiful flowing long blonde hair and even more beautiful face. Nakanishi stood awe struck staring at Hiroshi.<br>"wow your…your…_**Beautiful**_" said Nakanishi  
>"Ah Beauty, natures best making. Yes I know I am pretty but that can be distracting and why did you have to take my mask off? Stupid boy…You are all stupid every last one of you…" said Hiroshi angrily<br>"Well It's definitely distracting… and… HEY! What did I do? And even if I did do something you don't have to blame It on boys. Not all of us are stupid!" yelled Nakanishi staring at Hiroshi  
>"oh whatever stop drooling over me and get to work, how old are you anyways? And I need you to clean the dishes for me first." said Hiroshi.<br>"I am 17, and I would do anything for you in return for something else, If you know what I mean."  
>"gross, you're a pig, you are all pigs! I don't owe you anything just do what your told. And ime 17 to." Said Hiroshi<br>"There you go blaming all us boys again! What do you have against boys anyways? We never did anything to you!" yelled Nakanishi.  
>Hiroshi turned around and slapped Nakanishi sending him to the ground.<br>"**You have no right to say that**! You don't know if anyone did anything to me or not! So stop laying around and get to work!" screamed Hiroshi angrily and she ran away into her room, tears streaming down her face.  
>"Jeez what did I do?" mumbled Nakanishi wiping the blood from his nose. He stood up, turned on the faucet and started scrubbing the dishes. "<em>Wait what am I doing! I don't work for her! But I DO want to make her happy. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." <em>Thought Nakanishi daydreaming.  
><em>"How dare he say that to me! He doesn't know anything! Anything at all! He can't know what happened to me! My conscience tells me that I should not be mad at him BECAUSE he doesn't know anything. But I know better, he is a boy. And boy's deserve to die. Yes I will do that, I will <em>_**kill **__him." _Thought Hiroshi menacingly. 


	3. Words that lead to death

Hiroshi grabbed her pocket knife and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "_The worthless boy will get what he deserves"_ Hiroshi thought to herself. She stopped to see him drying the dishes and putting the up. She walked slowly behind him and raised her dagger. "_**This is how Hex made ME feel!"**_Screamed Hiroshi as she plunged the dagger towards Nakanishi's heart.  
>Nakanishi turned around quickly and jumped out of the way, Making Hiroshi fall forward and stab the sink.<br>"_**HOW DARE YOU!" **_Screamed Hiroshi as she ran towards Nakanishi.  
>"What the hell are you doing!" screamed Nakanishi frightened as he jumped out of the way again.<br>"Doing what I should have done in the first place!" Hiroshi turned around with a crazy look in her eyes.  
>"Have you gone mad!" Nakanishi dogged another attack and ran to the living room.<br>"You can run but you can't hide!" Shouted Hiroshi following Nakanishi.  
>Hiroshi grabbed Nakanishi's arm.<br>"_**WAIT!" **_Shouted Nakanishi.  
>"What is it?" screamed Hiroshi<br>"You _**can't **_kill me!"  
>"why not?"<br>"Because…I….I…."  
>"You what? Spit it out quickly or I will kill you!" shouted Hiroshi annoyed.<br>"I love you!"  
>Hiroshi stood shocked.<br>"You don't even know me! And Love doesn't exist! Shouted Hiroshi  
>"But I DO love you! Love does exist!"<br>"No it doesn't I thought it did but it doesn't there is no love in this world i.." Hiroshi started crying hysterically she dropped her knife and ran into her room crying.  
>"<em><strong>OWWWWWWW!" <strong>_Shouted Nakanishi. Who's foot had been in the way of the falling knife. Nakanishi Fainted and Hiroshi sat in her room crying. 


	4. The search for Nakanishi

"We haven't found him yet Mrs. Tao."  
>"Well look harder!" Mrs. Tao said crying. She had not seen her son in 4 days and had hired a group of 500 people to search the whole state for him. She was desperate to find her son, her only child.<br>"It will be okay honey." Said Mr. Tao trying his best to comfort his wife.  
>"I need road blocks on every interstate of every city and no one is allowed to leave or enter the state until we find this kid!" said Chris Dayne into his walkie-talkie. His family had been working for the Tao family for over 80 years. He had been head of security for them since as long as he could remember. They were a very important family to the whole world. This meant they were very wealthy to. "<em>We have to go through all this trouble just because stubborn little Nakanishi decides not to come home. Stupid kids. I hate em' there immature morons. To think I could be cashing my weekly 5 zero check right now."<em> Chris hated Nakanishi. He was a spoiled, rotten, teenager to Chris. He could care less if the kid died in a ditch, But the Tao's refused to give anyone their paychecks until Nakanishi was found.  
>"We have searched everywhere except the forest , He is nowhere to be found." Said Nat Mr. Dayne's assistant.<br>"Are you morons? If you searched everywhere BUT the forest and the kid's nowhere to be found then he's obviously in the forest. MORONS!" Shouted Mr. Dayne rubbing his forehead.  
>"<em>I swear sometimes I think I'm the only intelligent person on earth." <em>Thought Dayne to himself.  
>"Y-Yes sir, that was stupid of me sir. I am very stupid." Studdered Nat.<br>Dayne smacked nat across the face and he ran off.  
>"<em>morons"<em>


	5. Friend, Foe, or more?

Chapter 5: Friend, Foe, or more?

Nakanishi woke up in pain. But it wasn't his foot that was hurting, it was his head. In fact, His foot didn't hurt at all.  
>"Wha-What's happening? Where am i?" said Nakanishi in a daze. He felt his head and saw it was bleeding slightly.<br>"Your in a bathtub. I fixed your foot but I dropped you on your head when I put you in the bath." Said Hiroshi shyly.  
>Nakanishi looked down at the soapy bubbles then back up at the 3 Hiroshi's he was seeing. His eyes widened as he saw his clothes on the ground.<br>"Oh Please, I didn't see anything. Stop being such a baby." Said Hiroshi rolling her eyes. "Here dry off and get dressed I will be in my room." Said Hiroshi, throwing Nakanishi his clothes and a towel and walking out the door.  
><em>"Well that was weird; all of a sudden she cares about me? I will figure it out when I get out."<em> Thought Nakanishi to himself. He got out of the tub and dried off and changed into his clothes. "_That's weird. Did she wash my clothes? They don't have the mud stains from the forest on them any more…"_ Nakanishi walked into the living room and put on his shoes then sat down on the couch. Hiroshi came out of her room and gave Nakanishi a bowl of chips. "_Ok this is officially freaky."_ Thought Nakanishi.  
>"Ok what's up, one second you're trying to kill me and the next you're cleaning my clothes and feeding me? You're acting like my mom." Said Nakanishi.<br>"I just…I don't know…I am just happy to have the company is all..." Said Hiroshi looking at the floor.  
>"Oh…Well..I guess that's fine..." Said Nakanishi. Who suddenly was distracted again by Hiroshi's beauty.<br>"Was what you said true?" asked Hiroshi still focused on the floor.  
>"What I said…What...what did I say?" Asked Nakanishi, confused.<br>"That you…Never mind." Said Hiroshi sighing deeply.  
>"That I love you..? Well I really just said that to keep me from getting killed.."<br>"Oh…" Sighed Hiroshi sadly.  
>"But…I DO like you; I just haven't known you long enough to <em>love<em> you." Said Nakanishi  
>Hiroshi looked up and smiled. "That's the exact same way I feel!" Said Hiroshi, A bit of excitement in her tone. She hugged Nakanishi tight and grabbed his hand making her follow him.<br>"Where are we going?" asked Nakanishi  
>"Somewhere! You will see!" Replied Hiroshi Excitedly.<br>Hiroshi walked up stairs and through a hatch on the ceiling. It lead to the roof of the castle with a pool, Flat screen tv, trampoline and rock wall down the castle. It was an astonishing site. All this modern day equipment hidden on top of a olden day castle! Nakanishi stood stunned.  
>"Well? What do you think?" asked Hiroshi shaking Nakanishi out of his trance.<br>"Wha... Oh this…is…. AMAZING!" Yelled Nakanishi  
>" Great! I knew you would like it!" said Hiroshi running towards the trampoline.<br>" Well come on! Are you just gonna sit there all day, or are you gonna come have some fun!' Shouted Hiroshi.  
>Nakanishi ran and cannonballed into the pool. They spent the rest of the day watching old horror films and acting like kids this all part of her plan? Or had she really liked him?<p> 


	6. Hexed

Chapter 6: Hexed

Nakanishi and Hiroshi sat together. There legs dangling off the roof. They were both looking at the ground far below, Letting silence speak for them. They each thought of each other and all that had happened. Nakanishi wondered about Hiroshi, How she got the castle, What made her cry when he mentioned love. And Hiroshi thought about Nakanishi, Where his family was, If he had a family, And if his family miss him.  
>They both asked each other the same question at the same time.<br>"Why are you here?"  
>They laughed for a few minutes before Nakanishi started again.<br>"Why are you here, I know it may be a fradgile subject..but.. Why do you cry when I mention anything about love? Why do you live in a castle? How did you get all these things?"  
>Hiroshi laughed as Nakanishi blurted out a million questions at a time.<br>"You really want to know? Are you really curious?" asked Hiroshi eyes still directed to the grass.  
>"Yes I want to know!" Said Nakanishi laughing as he shook Hiroshi's Shoulders.<br>But Hiroshi didn't laugh back.  
>"My parents have always been rich. I never knew how they got all that money but they did. And they were never around. So to make up for it they spoiled me. Bought me candy, Toys, Everything I could ever want. Of course it wasn't everything I could ever want. Because the only thing I did want was them. Just them. To be alone with them away from whatever work they had. To spend quality time with my mother and father. But they were to naïve to see that. Our castle was in the middle of nowhere hidden from everyone. They said I couldn't be known by anyone. "Noone can know who you are Hiroshi, Noone can know who any of us are." My mom would say. When I would ask her why she would just stroke my head and repeat it. Repeat it every day, every night, Every second. One day my parents had to go on some business trip. They said they would be back in a week. They never were. My sitter had gone grocery shopping and never came back. I was all alone in one huge castle. By my self, little 12 year old Hiroshi. My parents had given me a bank account for my 8th birthday that connected straight to theres. So whenever I needed to go get food I would just use the money from there. If people asked my name I would remember my mother's words and reply to them "Paige" I had always been fond of that name. "Paige". It continued like this for years. Untill a cop caught me in the store one day. He asked me where my parents were and like I said to everyone when they asked me this I said, "There ill with the flu so they sent me to get food." I didn't think anything of it but it turns out that cop had been watching me for four years. He had said I needed to come with him. But I stayed put and I was scared. I had started sweating and my face was red like an apple. He grabbed my hand and started saying something into his walkie talkie. But then Hex jumped in front of him. "She's my sister" Hex had said. I remember the cops expression, He looked like he had lost a great battle. And he left without saying anything, Not even questioning it. Like Hex had more authority over him then he did over Hex. But I guess that was true since he was the mayors son at the time. After the cop had left I turned to walk away quickly but Hex grabbed my shoulder. "No Thanks?" he had asked me. Me and him had hit it off then and I had trusted him more then anyone. Loved him with all my heart and soul. I told him about everything. My family, My parents, There money. And Hex had always listened. I remembered that he was the mayors son. But he ha promised to never tell a soul. I should have known he wouldn't keep his promise though. The next day I woke up in cuffs. Police were everywhere in my castle searching and destroying everything. They kept asking me "Where is it". Yelling at me and putting bright lights in my eyes. I kept trying to tell them I didn't know what they were talking about, and that had been the truth. I didn't know anything and even to this day I don't. My mom and dad never told me my last name, they never told me there job, They never told me how they got all the money. They said it was all better for me to not know, They said if I did know then I would be in danger and if I didn't know I wouldn't ever face telling anyone. Because i would have nothing to tell. And they were right, I didn't. I went to ask hex why he had done that to me and he was kissing another girl. When he saw me he said we were never anything and he didn't care about me. He said he only wanted what my parents had said he never loved me and never would. The police put me in some foster home and continued searching my house for four years before they gave up. I ran away from the foster home and came here. Ever since then ive stayed in this house hidden afraid they will find me. But they never have. And ive been trying to find what they were searching for to. The trickiest part is, I don't even know what I should be looking for. But I know its in this house. And I know when I find it it will give me the answer to everything." Hiroshi finished talking and looked back down on the ground, she sighed and stood up.<br>"Wow, I had no idea at all. Not even close. I… I am sorry." Said Nakanishi embarresed.  
>"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything. Now you never answered my question why are you here?"<p> 


End file.
